


You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

by ABigFan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crash, Cheating, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigFan/pseuds/ABigFan
Summary: An angst songfic of the song 'You Are My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~

_~The other night dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken So I hung my head and I cried~_

Waking up was never easy for Akaashi. He always woke up to Bokuto's shouts and kisses, ready to cuddle him back in bed. It was empty without him. The loud cheers and warm aura was gone. Waking up expecting a kiss from Bokuto-san but remembering what happened cracked Akaashi's already broken heart a bit more. He stopped the tears from flowing and made his way to the bathroom.

_~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away~_

Akaashi looked into the bathroom mirror to meet his pale face. Everything's so dull without him. Nothing holds color and joy in this place anymore. _What have I done for him to be taken away?_

_~I'll always love you and make you happy If you will only say the same But if you leave me and love another You'll regret it all some day~_

The news caught Akaashi off-guard when he saw the plane carrying Bokuto and many others exploded. Akaashi couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't take his eyes away. Already in deep pain, his heart dropped further as it was shown in the news that Bokuto was cheating. _Did you ever love me the same way I love you?_

_~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away~_

Akaashi knows he should be mad Bokuto cheated but he couldn't feel anything. Kenma and so many others told him to 'forget the cheating idiot' but it hurt to forget their memories together. Kenma helped him throw Bokuto's things but it made everything dull. No more posters of famous aces, no owl figurines, no hair dye, there was absolutely no color.

_~You told me once, dear, you really loved me And no one else could come between But now you've left me and love another You have shattered all of my dreams~_

_Were our moments together real? Did you ever really care for me? I'm sorry for not being the one you wanted. I'm sorry for not being enough..._

_~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away~_

Akaashi never did this before. He never knew why people harmed themselves but now he does. He shakily picked the knife up and pressed it to his skin, he felt the blade but it didn't cut him so he tried pressing it in a bit harder. _"Akaashi? Please don't hurt yourself!"_ Akaashi gasped and dropped the knife. He couldn't do it. He was too weak. He cared for him too much.

_~In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me When I awake my poor heart pains So when you come back and make me happy I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame~_

Akaashi forgave him. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't. He cried himself to sleep every night before Bokuto came and now that he's gone, all he can do is think of him. It's good to always forgive right?

_~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away~_

_I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you again._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update the Noya x reader soon, if anyone wants to know.


End file.
